Kinnianne and Zalvar
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: An Overworlder in love with and Underworlder. But can they ever truly be? -complete-
1. Chapter 1

Tom, Sarah, Peyton, and Kaz were wandering around in the Overworld Embassy at the Mipedim Oasis looking for some stuff to scan.

"I thought you said Kinnianne would be here today," Tom said

"Ya and Silv to," Sarah added

"Hold your horses bro's," Peyton said "You gotta wait a bit more. You don't get this kinda two for one offer in Perum much,"

"Actually I think we can get it half off nw," Kazsaid suddenly noticeing Kinnianne, the Overworld ambassador to the Mipdians seeking around a few buildings

"Why's she sneeking around?" Tom asked

"Maybe looking for the little foxes room," Kaz said

"Kaz that's something I'd expect for Peyton," Sarah said

"I say we check it out," Tom said

With that are favorite four chaotic players followed Kinnianne, being careful not to get noticed.

* * *

After a short while of sneeking around Kinnianne was in a small alley between to buildings. And someone else was there with her.

"What the..?" Tom said

"Wait is that..?" Kaz said

"It can't be," Peyton said

Sarah was speechless

In the alley was Zalvar (Zalvar is an Underworlder who looks like a purple werewolf. Note episode 8 of season 2. The one were Tom and Peyton battle with 105 creatures each) wearing some teleporting battle gear.

"I never would've guessed Kinnianne was a traitor to the..." Tom began

"Wait, bro," Peyton said interrupting him. "Look,"

Tom then looked back at the two creatures and saw them, making out

"Whoa," Tom said

"It's like Romeo and Juliet, but with canines," Sarah said

"I love you Zalvar," Kinnianne said to the Underworlder

"I love you to sweetheart," Zalvar said giving the little fox another kiss

"I wish we didn't have to meet like this," Kinnianne said

"You know it we can't mary," Zalvar said "Even if are tribes were allies when the M'arilians invaded. And are tribes became...more tolerable of eachother. It doubt it could could ever be,"

"I must go know," Kinnianne said giving Zalvar one more kiss "The Mipedians must be wondering were I am,"

"Yes, I must go to," Zalvar said teleporting away

Tom and friends quickly ported back to chaotic before Kinnianne could notice them

Love was in Perium, forbiden love

* * *

**Here's an original paring for ya**

**How u like?**

**Any suggestions?**

**Don't say Klay and Krystella trying to mess stuff up, that will happen. **

**more l8ter**


	2. Chapter 2

Tom and friends were back in Chaotic, thinking about what they had just seem with Kinnianne and Zalvar.

"I just can't believe it," Tom said

"I've seen a lot of freaky stuff in Perum bros. Yet this takes the cake," Peyton said

"How do think it happened?" Kaz asked "I mean their tribes are mortal enimies to eachother,"

"It must've happened during the M'arilian invasion," Sarah said

"Ya like when when my Mipedian buddy befriended a M'arilian," Peyton said

"Or when Owen and Darnamus became friends," Tom said

"Well this is way past just friendship," Kaz said

"Hey wait guys," Peyton said "Don't you see what can happen because of this?"

"An all out battle to the end betwwen the Underworldes and Overworlders?" Tom guessed

"They both get banished from their tribes?" Kaz guessed

"No," Peyton said "Tribal peace. Think about it, if they get married then perhaps their tribes will finally end their war with eachother. I've seen it in tons of movies,"

"Well this isn't a movie Peyton," Sarah said "It's real life,"

"True, but Peyton dose make a good point," Tom said

"It would end my argment with Tom over who's better. Maxor of Chaor?" Kaz said

"Are you all nuts?" Sarah said "This could end in diaster still. What if what you guys said about banishment or an all out war comes to be?"

"True love conqures all little lady," Peyton said

"Ya, don't fight the love," Kaz said pumped up about this plan now

"Ugh, whatever. It's worth a shot at least I guess," Sarah said

With that the four players began to plan a way to make Kinnianne and Zalvar tie the knot.

Meanwhile though, unknown to the four. Klay and Krystella had been easedropping on what they had said

"Wow, their's love in Perum,"Klay said

"Makes me want gag," Krstella said

"Wait this could be a real opportunity," Klay said

"How?" Krystella asked

"If all out war comes to pass, then Von Bloot can finally rule the Underworld, and we'll be rid of Chaor. Think about it, if we help Von Bloot cause the war, we'll be rewarded with scans that maybe the codematsers couldn't have," Klay said

"Hmm," Krystella thought. Then said

"That sounds like a plan. Let's stir up some chaos,"

* * *

**More l8ter**


	3. Chapter 3

Kinnianne was still in Mipedian territory. She was talking with prince Mudini (that big yellow, triceratops looking guy) about an issue he had about a few Overworlders that were spotted near Mipedian land

"I assure you Prince Mudini," Kinnianne said "I will talk with Maxxor and get this issue straightened out,"

"You better," Mudini said "Or we shall fight of our land!"

Kinnianne then left for Kiru city "Being the ambassador to the Mipdians is tough," she said to herself "Still it's not as bad as Raznus had it," remembering how he got transformed into a Danian bug

As she was leaving Mudinis place, Sarah and Peyton suddenly appeared.

"You two want scans I'm guessing?" the female fox said

"No," Sarah said

"We got a message from you boyfriend Zalvar," Peyton said

"Zalvar!" Kinnianne said surprised

"Ya, the big wolf dude said he wanted to meet you at...uh," Peyton said forgetting where he and his friends wanted Kinnianne and Zalvar to meet

"Ravonal Ridge," Sarah said "Or what's left of it at least what's left of it.

"Well I have to go see Maxor right now, but I'll meet him later tonight," Kinnianne said

"Great," Sarah and Peyton said

With that they ported away

* * *

Meanwhile in the Underworld, Zalvar was helping Ulmar build more of those giant, blue, robot battlegear things (do those things have a name?)

"Yes with these upgrades to my bots, the Overworlders will be crushed," Ulmar said

Zalvar then began to worry. What if Kinnianne got hurt by these bots?

Just then Omar heard a crash.

"What was that?" Omar said as he went to investigate. Little did he know it was H'earring who made the crash. So once he was gone, Tom and Kaz came out of hiding and talked to Zalvar

"Zalvar we have a message from Kinnianne," Tom said

"Kinnianne!" Zalvar said

Tom and Kaz then told Zalvar the same thing their other friends said to Kinnianne. It was a date

"H'earring what are you doing hear!" They heard Omar shout. With that Tom and Kaz ported away

* * *

Meanwhile, at Gothos tower

"Hmmm, so an Underworlder has fallen in love with an Overworlder?" Von Bloot said

"Yes that's it," Klay said

"You two better not be lying to me," Von Bloot said to Klay and Krystella "I haven't forgotten the last time I went along with your plans. You almost got me killed by Nagerin,"

"It's one hundred percent true," Krystella said

* * *

**More l8ter**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun set on Perum and Kinnianne and Zalvar were both heading toward Ravonal Ridge, both so filled with joy that they could see their lover in this private place.

Soon enough they both reached their destination, only to find Tom, Sarah, Peyton, and Kaz there. Also they had managed to turn the destroyed, floating rock location into a floating replica of that restraint scene from Lady and The Tramp. Heck they were all dressed up as waiters even, Peyon had a little fake mustache to.

"Hello," Peyton said with a real lame Italian acent "Table for two yes?"

"Uh...yeah sure," Zalvar said really confused by the whole thing

"We have a tasty treat for you two tonight," Kaz said as he revealed a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Mmm, smells good," Kinnianne said

The rest of night played out just like Lady and Tramp. Zalvar gave Kinnianne the last meatball, and the whole kissing while eating a noodle thing.

All the while are four favorite chaotic players did their best to play romantic music, which suprisingly didn't make Kinnianne and Zalvar want to power pulse them to death.

"Dudes, I think it's working," Peyton whispered to his friends

"Peace in Perum's almost here," Tom said

The two creatures gazzed deeply into eachothers eye, then kissed again. Kissing led to hugging, and hugging led to...

"Whoa!" The four chaotic players said

"Are little plan worked to well," Kaz said getting ready to barf

"Ah! Doggy style!" Tom thought

Sarah was about to throw up

With that they ported and left the two cretures to...their business.

* * *

Meanwhile Kystella had gone to visit Hune Canin (Hune Canin is the father of Kinnianne. He's and furry, orange fox muge creature who wears glasses)

"MY DAUGHTER DID WHAT!" Hune said

"She's been brainwashed by the Underworlders and thinks she's fallen in love with an Underworlder," Kystella said

"She must get it from her mother," Hune said "She was always a wild one. I'm need to report this to Maxxor. Those Underworlders will be punished for what they did to my daughter,"

With that the old fox when to see the ruler of the Overworld

* * *

Meanwhile also, in the Underworld. Von Bloot and Klay were telling Chaor that Zalvar had been brainwashed into loving Kinnianne.

"You are telling me the trth Von Bloot?" Chaor said

"Yes Chaor, this chaotic player has seen them to," Bloot said

Klay then used his scanner to show a recording of when he was spying on Kinnianne earlier that day. She was talking abaout Zalvar and Ravonal Ridge

"That Maxxor!" Chaor said slamming his fist on his chair. "Turning my men gainst me! I'll crush him into dust!"

* * *

**Whole lotta problamos now!**

**more l8ter**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rose on Perum, giving light to another new day. Along waking up a certain Overworlder and Underworlder at Ravonal Ridge.

Kinnianne awaoke with a yawn, she and Zalvar were totaly nude as they lay on the ground of the floating rock under Kinniannes cape with they had on them like a blanket.

"Zalvar, that was...amazing," Kinnianne said

"Ya, I never knew you were so wild," Zalvar said also remembering what had happened the night before.

Yet their moment of remeberance was cut short as they heard the sounds of explosions and fghting. The two creatures looked from the floating rock they were on to see Maxxor, Intress, Nagerin and Kinniannes dad fighting Chaor, Omar, Takinom and Von Bloot. Also Omar had one of his robots.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Chaotic. Tom and friends had all just logged on

"Oh man the nightmares I had," Kaz said remembering what he had seen last night

"Your telling me bro," Peyton said

"Yo think we should go and check up on them?" Tom said

I think we should leave them alone," Sarah said "They might have just woken up y'know,"

"Nah I think we should see if their okay," Tom said

"Okay but if I get any more nightmare I'm holding you to blame," Kaz said

"Ditto," Peyton added

With that they all ported, only to see the utter madness that Kinnianne and Zalvar were seeing.

"Chaor this is a new low, even for you!" Maxxor said attacking the Underword leader

"You're the ones who brainwashed Zalvar!" Chaor sai fighting back

"What's going on?" Tom asked

"Hey bro I think I see the answers," Peyton said noticing two other Chaotic players. Klay and Kristella.

"Those two!" Tom said gritting his teeth

"They must've Maxxor and Chaor about your love and manipulated them into thinking you brainwashed eachother," Kaz said

Just then Omar shot shot misles from his robot at Intress, direct hit. Nagerin used some mujic to deactivate the robot and blast Omar. Maxxor was Fighting Takinom, Chaor fought Hune Canin, and Von Bloot wwas fakinging being hurt, waiting for the right time to attack Maxxor or Chaor.

My fathers down there!" Kinnianne said "We've got to save them!"

"Uh...yu might wanna cinsider putting your clothes back on first," Peyton said as he and friends were realy getting creeped out at seeing teir naed selves.

So after a quick dressing, the two creatures rushed down to stop the fight

"Kinnianne!" Maxxor said in shock

"Zalvar!" Chaor said in shock as well

"We're not under any mind control," Kinnianne said

"Yes, as unbelieveable as it is I have fallen in love with this beautiful Overworlder," Zalvar said as he then kissed Kinnianne. Whch shocked all the creatures there

"Kinnianne how could you?" Hune Canin said

"We're in love dad," Kinnianne said "And if you can't accept this love then we'll just banish us from our tribes,"

"I was infromed by a Chaotic player that you had been brainwashed," Hune Canin said

"Ya Von Bloot any another human told me..." Chaor then realized that Von Bloot had lied to him. And with that he got the beat down of a lifetime. Also on top of that Tom and friends were so upset at what Klay and Kristella had done that they beat up Klay and Kristella. Plus when the two wicked players got back to Chaotic, Tom had reported them to the codemasters, who them banned them from Chaotic for life. (Yay!)

* * *

As for Kinnianne and Zalvar, Maxxor and Chaor seeing their tribemates so in love finally buried the hatchet. And the two canine creatures were married, and had twin pups, thanks to Tom and friends little date they planned for them.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
